The present invention relates in general to low NO.sub.x thermally enhanced oil recovery power and steam generation wherein the exhaust from a gas turbine, utilized to generate power, provides combustion air to the primary and secondary combustion chambers of a staged combustor and, in addition, a variable portion of the turbine exhaust is bypassed to the convection stage of the steam generator.